Calamity Trigger
Calamity Trigger is a spin-off of both the No More Anarchy and Mega Madness series create by StevenStar777 and SpongeBob100 Campaign On the alternate timeline, the corruption of evil effort the timeline master of the small being known as "Triggy". Because of its unbound power, the respect to be sealed away to make sure his evil didn't expell. It spend years mastering its evil self before HIM-Aku destory Hectare City. After Simon Mist and Daniel Toshida restore the city, Triggy became exposed to the real world as it destroy the timeline. And all begins with the Spoon Warrior, Steven Star... Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting fot both battle and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective in the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: *Normal Style *Angel Style *Demon Style *Witch Style *Shadow Style *Metal Style *Brute Styles *Saiyan Style *Antis Style *Mutant Style *Stand Is Fighting Style *Parasite Style *Zodiac Style (DLC) Modes *Story *Free Mode *Network *Online Mode *Shopzone *Create Mode *Option *Glossary of Unfortunate Destiny Characters Unlockable DLC The Pre-Order Mega Madness One Mega Madness Two The Missing Link World of Hectare Extra Pack Extra Pack 2 Afterlife One Afterlife Two Afterlife Three The Ones from the Past p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} Non-Playable Characters Characters that only exist in menus, Stage Gimmicks, special abilities, or the story mode. * Triggy (Story Mode) * Unbound Triggy (Story Mode Boss) * Rosa Star (Support Story Mode) * Hooker (Menus) * Dave Regal (Mention) * Turbo Fighter: Orton (Support Story Mode) * Aaron Larry (Menus) * Natalie Honeydex (Menus) * Daniel Heath (Mention) * Gade Roper (Mention) * Frankie Firey (Mention) * Tyler Brooks (Mention) * E.V.A. (Menus) * Bret Lester (Mention) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Mention) * Mary Blazela (Mention) * Belowski Ao (Mention) * Yuri Magma (Hazards) * Olivia Baxters (Menus/Mention) * Flint Clawer (Mention) * Yukiko Hirose (Mention) * Cory Copper (Mention) * Lucky Knife (Menus) * Cody Basham (Mention) * Akari Toujo (Mention) * Icy (Mention) * Medon Lostness (Mention) * Jules the 2nd (Support Story Mode) * JAX (Support Story Mode) * Shannon Star (Support Story Mode) * Kev Stings (Support Story Mode) * May Star (Support Story Mode) * Marth Sorcerer (Menus) * Bret Gat (Menus) * The Vanguards Boss (Mention) * Sarge (Hazards) * Earl Phillips (Mention) * X-Ray (Mention) * Arale Norimaki (Menus) * Akko Blossom (Mention) * Yukiruru (Mention) * Wally "BlackSpeed" West Junior (Support Story Mode) * Drex (Support Story Mode) * Britney Buzzer (Mention) * Batsu Ichimonji the 2nd (Mention) * Jen Poison (Mention) * Darwin Dwarf (Special Attack) * Cannonball Gunwale (Special Attack) * Jun Kazama (Support Story Mode) * Serafine (Support Story Mode) * Yuya Sakaki (Mention) * Declan Akada (Mention) * Nergal (Mention) * Sis (Mention) * Reyn (Support Story Mode) * Sharla (Support Story Mode) * Meila (Support Story Mode) * Chief Dunga (Menus) * Metal-Face (Hazards) * Shyren (Menus) * Angela (Support Story Mode) * Velvet Cast (Menus) * Spirit Cameron (Menus) * MC Gunner (Mention) * Akiko Toshida (Support Story Mode) * Master Mantis (Special Attack) * Red (Special Attack) * Johnny Gat (Mention) * Shaundi (Mention) * Kitana (Mention) * Fergal Ripper (Mention) * Forbid Feast (Mention) * Alice Tlifford (Support Story Mode) * Bob Tlifford (Mention) * DJ Dennis (Special Attack) * Wingo Wayne (Special Attack) * Snod Rod Scotty (Special Attack) * Aku (Mention) * Snotsman (Special Attack) * Princess Mira (Mention) * Hayley Smith (Mention) * May (Mention) * Hanzo Hasahi (Mention) * Shadow Ninja Kuro (Mention) * Revolution Dancer (Hazards) * Yin (Special Attack) * Goku (Mention) * Pan (Mention) * Puck (Mention) * Brushogun (Mention) * Uehara Daizo (Mention) * Princess Willow (Support Story Mode)) * Arcarhika (Support Story Mode) * Iatarema (Support Story Mode) * Amaparola (Support Story Mode) * Sueanne (Support Story Mode) * Sabhana (Support Story Mode) * Dehorena (Support Story Mode) * Helen Bridge (Support Story Mode) * Bira (Support Story Mode) * Bunny II (Support Story Mode) * Reinhardt (Special Attack) * Torbjörn (Special Attack) * Mercy (Support Story Mode) * Ana (Mention) * Winston (Support Story Mode) * Tracer (Support Story Mode) * Bastion (Support Story Mode) * McCree (Support Story Mode) * Mei (Support Story Mode) * D.Va (Support Story Mode) * Willowmaker (Mention) * Anny Sorrows (Mention) * Alley Vesa (Mention) * Fang (Mention) * Kritten (Mention) * Boyounght (Support Story Mode) * Zoey Smith (Support Story Mode) * Momo Irvin (Mention) * Leone Alpha (Mention) * Chase Wolf (Mention) * Trace Sky (Hazards) * Ramon Dendsuki (Mention) * Bella Blazefire (Mention) * Kung Lao (Mention) * Captain Sparrow (Special Attack) * Samantha Appleton (Support Story Mode) * Tanya Riley (Support Story Mode) * Cacie Brennan (Support Story Mode) * Dixie Mae Clementines (Support Story Mode) * Katrin Simpson (Support Story Mode) * Mia Uchiki (Support Story Mode) * Pipas Harris (Support Story Mode) * Emily Marshall (Support Story Mode) * Tiffany Murphy (Support Story Mode) * Millia Bennet (Support Story Mode) * Sara Bennet (Support Story Mode) * Tammie Willaims (Support Story Mode) * Heather Grant (Support Story Mode) * Pagie Hannah (Support Story Mode) * Lissa Sli (Support Story Mode) * Papyrus (Menus/Support Story Mode) * Sans (Menus/Support Story Mode) * Undyne (Support Story Mode) * Alphys (Support Story Mode) * Toriel (Menus) * Asgore (Mention) * Reiko Himomoto (Mention) * Dallas (Mention) * Kuki Sanban (Mention) * Lightbulb Idol (Special Attack) * Lightbulb Mitch (Special Attack) * Bulby (Special Attack) * Don Irvin (Support Story Mode) * Mikey Irvin (Support Story Mode) * Casi Irvin (Support Story Mode/Menus) * Kim Irvin (Mention) * Rose Irvin (Mention) * Felicia Irvin (Mention) * Dray Dragon (Menus) * Mino (Mention) * Jennifer Anarchy (Mention) * Kurt Anarchy (Mention) * Bisa the Snow Leopold (Support Story Mode) * Ken Silver (Mention) * Penelope (Special Attack) * Aces and Eights (Special Attack) * Professor Aero (Mention) * Kevin Aero (Mention) * Ryan Aero (Mention) * Samurai Head (Special Attack) * Vegeta (Mention) * Bulma Leigh (Mention) * Mina Majikina (Mention) * Lisa Star (Special Attack) * Towa (Mention) * Mira (Mention) * Demon King Dabura (Mention) * Mia Bug (Mention) * Titus Spencers (Mention) * Vivi (Mention) * Arthur (Mention) * Mystery (Mention) * Tallot and Wellet (Special Attack) * Red Guy (Mention) * Rabitz (Mention) * Nappa (Mention) * Bokcho (Mention) * The Willow Queen (Mention) * Alex Vesa (Mention) * Disasters (Mention) * Cyrax (Special Attack) * Sektor (Special Attack) * Smoke (Special Attack) * Cyber Sub-Zero (Special Attack) * Razoefane (Stage Hazards) * Sam Star (Special Attack) * Breaden Regal (Mention) * Dusk Street Leader (Stage Hazards) * December (Mention) * Geogre Anarchy (Support Story Mode) * Stocking the 2nd (Support Story Mode) * Sakura Busijima (Mention) * Talim (Mention) * Diamond Jacky (Special Attack) * Lizzy Cinder (Mention) Stages *Calamity Trigger/Stages Special Attack *Steven Star- Hell Slash *Jack the Hedgehog - Ogre Smash *Dean Brawl - Ultimate Retaliate *Simon Mist - Make no Difference *Fiona Blazela - Dance of Love *Patricia the Skunk - Holy Blast *Layla the FoxSkunk - Swarm of Succubus & Witches! *Yuya Heiwa (Normal) - Dimensional Diffusion Wave *Yuya Heiwa (Berserk) - Carded!? *Wally Ryan - Out of Breath *Bruce BlazeStar - Phoenix Bruce *Rosa Anarchy - Over the Heaven *Andrew Stardrop - Weather Master *Rupert Charming - Rebellion Soul *Jaguar Fatales - Call of the Winds *Shawn Voltage (Shawn) - Rad Lightning *Shawn Voltage (Voltage) - Nexus Lighting *Brie May - Brie Bust *Devin Explosion - Blowout Bomberman *Tank Miles - Bullets Massacre *Stockgil - Dimensional Slash *Devil Stockgil - Dark Angel *Unknown Lester - Trauma *Starla - Cold Witch *Elisa Lostness - Milky Way *Shadow Ace Grunt - DuWang! *Lita Magic - Bunny Trick *Jessica Blood - Naughty Nightmare *Pearl White - Moonlight Gas *Austin Slasher - Lonewolf Slash *Oscar South - Harem Gems Fire *Steve Caraway - Regal Spear *Joseph Belmont - Belmont Wrath *Donato Strangle - Astral Magic *Angelo Punk - Born This Way *Zachary Phillips - Seven Swords *Kizer Genesis - Night Rider Sunshine *Moondust - Clone Wars *Owl Thunder - Midnight Bliss *Raphael Star - Edenian Ones *Hei Kazama - Devil Beam *Riddler Phantom - Balloon Party *Peter Dunbar - Matter Eraser *Fear the Ripper - Platinum Night *Christian Lead - Lead *Gingka Storm - Dragon Fist *Eddy Feast - Curry Slice *Zuma the Large - Mass Destroyer *Reira Akada - C/C Lancer *Nergal Jr. - Demon Warrior *Snowball - Easter Fun *Riki - Legendary Heropon *Max - Galaxy Finale *Jeff Fischer - Smoking Van *Jim Homicide - X-Factor *Bret Astronomanov - Corrupting Astro-Blast *Toshi Yoshida - Lightning Rapid Slash *Young Cricket - Onion Combo *Llewellyn Travis - Marksman Flash *Hector Abrhams - Bones Bluster *Stockny Gat - Jackpot *Wilson Carl Jone - WCJ Special *Boost Bass - Over the Limit *Joey Crawler - Web of Crawl *Slash Master - Swords of the Abyss *Agito90 - Final Hack n Slash *Vector Shadows - Shadow Striker *Samurai Jack - Samurai Slasher Combo *Blizzard - Sheer Cold *Tremor - Rock Bottom *Steve Smith - American Boy *Orendi - Guts Destroyer *Shine Hasahi - Toasty! *Duke McFury - Fury Rocket *Bruce Greyson - Justice Rise *Shula - Monado Buster *TJ Friday - DOA *Yang - Nunchack Smash *Goku Jr. - Ultimate Kamehameha *Mimi - Devil Hands *Shirt Ink - Yang *Kuro Ink - Yin *Micani - Chapter of Ice *Kenchia - Chilly Fox *Luna Fey - Maiden Fey *Paul the Merchant - No Refunded *Dee Dee II - Tri-Laser *Venis - Apollo *Black the Hedgehog - Execution Chaos Spears *Jessie Abyss - Unforgiven Beating *Charles Vesa - Venom Shark *Justin Sawday - Carnivore Moth *Gill Bacon - Sword Drive *Valon James Crocodile - Back-to-back Boomerang *Lincoln Gilliam - Emerald Killer *Arthur Superman - Sugerboy Prime *Tom Smith - Young Gunner *Shad Irvin - Eagle Pray *Kevin Lifeness - Gore for Me *Jeff Goldebullet - Gold Standred *Roxie Nickels - Pink Dice *Thomas Francis - Evil Blade *Jason Mitchell - Liontamer *Billy Bobs - Fully Loaded *Max Waker - Wax Maker *Lloyd Arcs - Wolf Killer *Chi - Burning Heart *Robin Murakawa - Murakawa Bomber *Carlito Crunch - Crunching Carlo *Snow Fairy - Blizzard Effort *Super SpongeJack - Wind Up Power Punch *Super PatrickJack - Powerhouse Piledriver *Mark Freeman - Regal Slam *Kung Jin - Staff Infection *Alex Winters - Angel Hero *Mettaton - Death By Glamour *Napsabot - Death by Synths *Ronald Gat - Saint Reaper *Eddy the Clown - Clown Riot *Wally Beetles - Pranker Combo *Prohyas Warrior - Mummy's Hand *Vambre Warrior - Lobster's Claw *Joseph D. Francis - Steel Dart *Cyclone - Tornado Blade *Mad Light - Light Out *Leo Irvin - Lion’s Roar *Steel - Charge of Heart *Ashley - Ashley’s Song *Hercules Anarchy - Go the Distance *Rick the Crocodile - Powerhouse Chaotic *Bones - Structure Break *Hawk the Thief - Eagle Blades *Ze the Charger - Stone Cold *Solid Mercer - Death Valley Earthquake *Anti-Steven - XANA Volketta *Daniel Toshida - Assassin *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight - Texas Hold’em *Judgement Day - End of the World *Familliar of the Silver Heart - Silver Heart *Dunban - Blossom Dance *Lucy Star - Lucius *Leah Needlenam - Hyper Mode *Pure Brachion - Running with the Bulls *Death Wish - Die or Die! *Ice Man - Ice Slasher *Gatchan - Antenna Beam *Victor Motors - Motor City Routes *Reaper - Death Blossom *Luluco - Space Patrol Luluco *Akko Kagari - Shiny Rod *Axel O’Brien - This Fire Burn *Vegeta Jr. - Big Bang Attack *Doc Black - Corrosive Gas *Ricky Bomber - BoomBoomBoom *Steven Jr. - Rebirth *Jack Majikina - Scarlet Scar *Thumper Star - Crazy Castle *Fu Star - Darkness Sword Attack *Sun Swordsman - Sun Raise *Kisara Masaki - Maiden Masaki *El Sombra - Lucha Lucha *Whitefang Mikey - White-Fang Claw *Lewis - Ghosts *Dodger Wall - Candy-Can-You *Catia (Princess) - Bitter Princess *Catia (Parasites) - Willow Eater *Apollo Armors - Hanging Armors *Morrison Werewolf - Gambling Snake Eyes *HIM - Speed Demon *Kira Hisoka - 100 Souls *Kane the Master - Time Skip *Garlik - Weekend *Nash - Volcano Explosion *Bokcho - Dig Your Grace *Ren Mumbo - Mumbo-Striker *Nora KaBoom - Smashing Boom *Kenneth Diesel - Diesel Headshot *Kevin Force - Flip Powerdriver *Johanna Spencers - Femme Fatale *Dennis Gunman - Bullet With a Name *Armando Ramos - Ramos Special *Danny Star - Freaking Out *Kanji Suzuka - Falcon Punch *Tommy Lynn (Haze) - Trashcan *Tommy Lynn (Afterlife) - Trashman *Jacker - Ice Age *Explander - Power Fist! *Clawer - Dark and Light *Gammabot - Gamma Punch *Demitri Blade - Cross Poison *Maxwell Sins - Nero Bluster *Jean Hunter - Predator Howl *Conner Jigsaw - Bloody Jaws *Mizuchi Sarina - The Mamga Writer Miko *Razor Blazefire (Original) - Dragon Hero *Razor Blazefire (Chara) - Dragon Killer *Octavia Baxter - Assassian *PC Justice - Hatful Justice *King Nemestock - Chapter of Ice *Kaibaman - Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon *Silver Heart Charming - Silver Heart Virus *Tri-Borg - Cyber Initiative *Dark Angel - Heavenly Darkness *Carnage - Maximum Carnage *Jesse - Train Fatality *Finlay Rival - Rival Jabs and Rival Uppercut *Tarou 5200 - Blaster of the 5000s *Steven III - Star-KO *Raph Irvin - Lunatic Roar *Enoki Shigeru - Curb Stomp *Troy Hancork - Pit Against the Wall *Hugh Owain - Power of Owain *Kuai Liang - Deep Frozen *Vegas von Bluster - Dragon Destoryer *Takishi Nakamura - Bomaye *Stalker - Dispel *Georgia Anarchy - True Hugger *Crow Anarchy - Pecking Wedge *Wiz Banana - Monkey Magic *Joel Anarchy - Killswitch Engage *Amy Rose (Hectare) - Piko-Piko Swing *Ultimate Blade - Blade Poses *Grace Mist (Haze) - Sky Blue Cutie Grace *Grace Mist (Afterlife) - Sky Blue Hottie Grace *Shenron Star - Lightning Slashes *Violin - Special Hellzone Cannon *Misty Felix - Kitty Booty Bomber *Claymore Burner - Fury! *Derek Drowning - Let the Bodies Hit the Floor *Spike Grass - Man Eater Bug *Toxic McLovin - Toxic Love *Lore Vanguard - Omen In The Sky *Dreaded Z - Day Z *Jokestar - Classic Joke *King Irvin - Pop-Up Powerbomb *Zeke One - Armored Dragon Destroyer *Flint Ghetsis - Phantom Killer *Elizabeth Valentine - Eye of Love *Eric Erdbeere - Accordian Solo *Marco Mirolli - Arrivederci *Richter Blazela - Demon's Flame *Danny Stardrop - Eater of World *Kenji Irvin - Momo *Lucas Windblade - Cries of the Wind *Nunchuck Dude - Numchuck Combo *Yantamu Kotan - Sandstorm *Wasp Gamelon - The Willow's Dark Thunder *Jacob Marks - Crush Town Style *Alvin Nickels - Flaming TKO *Robert Young - Sapphire Fissure *Londen Donnel - Ruby Flare *W. B. Gaster - Hyper Goner *Demongo - The Soul Collector *Bruce Shador - Shador Special Slice *Ralph Star - Wolf-Fang Slash *Garnett Storm - Aerosmith Jab *Oilver Creed - Midnight Hour *Vivi Lars - Flutter Dance *Frederick Diamond - Piercing Blitz *Yen'fay - Ghost of a Blade *TORR - Trample Bones Crusher *Jerrod the 2nd - For The Shaolin *Terry Spencers - Burned Out *Bruce BlazeStar II - No True Hero *Jimmy Flame - Incendium *Nando - Melody Rose *Tobias - Nightmare Rise *The Great Quickdini - Shining Kick *Peacemaker - Love Handle *Henry Sorcerer - Sorcerer's Arm *Rorek the 2nd - Chain of the Beast *Barron J. Blade - Metal Head Bar *Brian Mind - Bizzare Mind *Edward Anarchy - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt *Thomas Windblade - Ticket to Greens *Casey Wilson - Flashs to the Future *Clyde Alpha - Hyper Voice *Tyson Spencer - Bionic Maneuvers *Albatross - Deadly Sins *AJ - Phenomenal Flash *Kimberly Blade - Spandex Kiss *Greyson Rocks - PKE Rocket *Donny Abodo - Bite the Dust *Neo - LVL 4 Attack *Hope Anarchy - Alfea's Fairy *John - Final Nerd *Robo - Big Rocket Fists *Unten - Midas Unten *Iron Tager - Magna-Tech Wheel and Tera-Break *Rayman - Bzzit *Globox - Glute Slam *Zangief - Final Atomic Buster *R. Mika - Peach Assault *John Cena - And his name is JOHN CENA!!! *Shen Woo - Tenshou Bakushingeki *Hiro Hamada - A Big Hero *Ladybug - Miraculous *Nakoruru - Elerush Kamui Rimse *Rimururu - Rupu Kamui Emushi (Toitoi) *Regina - Rocket Launcher *Amy Jackson - Power Up *Giorno Giovanna - Never-Ending "End" *Estellise - Sacred Penance *Kamuz - Flame Round *King Lion - King Fist *Jolyne Cujo - Out of Comission *SpeedWagon - Orge Street Saw-Hat *Chiara - Meow Ride *Wonder Momo - Wonder Typhoon *Tizoc - Big Fall Griffon *Tam Tam - Magnus Dios Zahl *Cham Cham - Metamo Animal Attack *Fiora - Final Cross *Scott Pilgrim - Amped Up *Ramona Flowers - Subspace Smasher *Kung Fu Girl - Kung Fu Chaos *Sakura Hagiwara - Strongest in the World *Yu Narukami - Myriad Truths *Sho Minazuki - God And Demon Annihilation *Marton - Touchdown Striker *Angel - Obliteration *Ranma Saotome - Final Attack *Genam Saotome - Hiryu Shoten Ha *Li Xiangfei - Majinga *Mienshao - High Jump Kick *Guts - Bloody Cut *Griffith - Seed of Miracle *Es - Type: Palomides *Nylocke - Cold Steel MAXINUM *Kaneda - Akira *Red Hulk - Thundeross Blaster *Chris Redfield - Satellite Laser *Maxima - Double Vapor Cannon MAX *Tsubasa Oozora - Soccer Revolution *Yu Hazuki - Attacker Yu *Chicken Little - Alien Invasion *Johnny Maxinum - Heaven Blows *Kishi Heiwa - Transcendent Wings *Charming Charming - Wings of Justice *Jakob Phillips - Hidden Bravely *Seth Hero - Unbreakable Shield *Wade Genesis - Saturn Buster *Slayer - Wasteland *Red Riding Hood - Happily Ever After *Big Bad Wolf - The Strange Mouth *Dipper Pines - Gravity Falls *Chiko Akada - Bashful Hero *Ashley Winters - Shadow Ramage *London Tlifford - Tasteful Slice *Gideon Gleeful - Gideon-Bot *Faith - Gaster Bluster Slash *Grim Junior - Down Below *Spawn - Consequence *Hoss Delgado - Spectral Exterminator *Irvin - Vampire Mummy *Azirel BlazeFire - Burning Sword *Lord Pain - House of Pain *Redeemer - Made in Heaven *Zydias - For the Love of Chaos *Anubis the Hanged Man - The Emperor's Hanging *Dexter Sargeal'Thor - Destruction Flash *Civila - Violent Heart *Anti-Steven Jr. - Killer Roach Voltekka *Coyote Silverstein - Speedy Coyote *Minnie - Stitches *Grim - Reaper of the Underworld *Mandy - Underworld Queen *General Skarr *Nigel Planter *Jacon Fustar *King December *Ford Pines *Grunkle Stan (Zodiac) *Soos Ramirez (Zodiac) *Wendy Corduroy (Zodiac) *Robbie Valentino (Zodiac) *Old Man McGucket (Zodiac) *Pacifica Northwest (Zodiac) *Mabel Pines (Zodiac) *Mina Harper *Creeper *Boogeyman *Swellyn Gasvis Units Special Attack Alliance *Sun of Love - Steven and Fiona *Classic Sword Duel - Steven and Joseph *Whirdwind Slash - Steven and Cyclone *Sheer Breeze Attack - Joseph and Cyclone *Lemon Lime - Cyclone and Roxic *Bullet Club - Tom and Phillips *The Ice Ages - Jacker and Explender *Double Mobius Spindash - Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk *Magicial Orb Swarm - Patricia the Skunk & Layla the FoxSkunk *Shark Attack - Bruce and Shad *Advance Sword Duel - Bruce and Thomas *The Shadow Risk - Bruce and Kenchia *Hammer Time - Max and Lloyd *Classic Knight - Bruce and Andrew *Love in Battle - Dean and Brie *Over the Nexus - Dean and Shawn (S/N) *End of Mobius - Stockgil and Anti-Steven *Repentless Jackpot - Stockgil and Stockny *The Devil's Fairy - Stockgil and Starla *Darkheart Brotherhood - Lifeness and Goldbullet *Sibling Rivally - Leo and Raph *Purpose - Donato and Peter *Black and White - Shiro and Kuro *Naked to the Limit - Steve and Jeff *Wheel and the Sword Man - Steve and Toshi *Savior of Men - Raphael and Yang *Mishima Attack - Hei and J.D. *Getting Away with Murder - Jim and Bret *Onion Killer - Toshi and Cricket *The Big Roid - Ronald and Clown *Smoke and Mirrors - Max and Jeff *SKO of Doom - Steven III and Rick *Into the Abyss - Black and Jessie *Venom Predators - Charles and Justin *Swarn of Hell - Kizer and Shind *Demi-Gods - Carnage and Jesse *Reaper Love - Christian and Fear *Rival of the 5000's - Finlay and Tarou *Power of Mana - Hawk and Kung Jin *Kill the Factor - Joel and Belmont *Ripping Bones - Bones and James *Wrath of Cold - Hugh and Kuai *Guardians - Angelo and Bones *Sparking Winds - Shawn (S) and Jaguar *Peaceful Rebellion - Yuya and Rupert *Chick Magent - Rupert and Zachary *For Octavia - TJ and Zachary *Duel Clash - Zachary and Daniel *Vanguards Strike - Llewellyn and Hector *Taiyo - Kizer and Moondust *Netherrealm Future - Moondust and Shind *Night Rider of the Phantom - Kizer and Flint *Halls of Pain - Kizer and Zuma *Solo Heels - Austin and JCW *Crime Fighter of XANA - Daniel and CJAK *C/C Down Under - Reira and Nergal Jr. *Bloody Rose - Zuma and Orendi *Close Call - Alex and Nergal Jr. *Revengful Death - Familiar and Enoki *Burn Down - Zuma and Lewis *All-Out Attack - Shulk and Dunban *Those Waiting for You - Shulk and Riki *Heropon and DunDun - Riki and Dunban *Kingdom of Bees - Micani and Catia (O) *Big Bang Kamehameha - Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr *Mist Blast - Simon and Grace (Haze) *Pressure with Luck - Simon and Morrison *Best Friends Forever - Grace (Haze) and Mimi *Emerald Slash Wave - Lincoln and Daniel *Days and Night - Sombra and Mikey *Tax the Ground - Axel and Morrison *Funky Time - Arthur and TJ *Burning Final Flash - Axel and Vegeta Jr. *Diesel Power Blast - Leo and Kenneth *C/C Violet Fira - Reira and Lewis *Wasteful Poison - Spike and Toxic *Blackout - Doc and Ricky *Willow Eyes - Hisoka and Mizuchi *My Lovely Puppy - Morrison and Mizuchi *Bond Bewteen the Writing - Kane and Mizuchi *Shinings Stone - Light and Solid *Mightly Sibings - Proyhas and Vambre *Trigger! - Luluco and Akko *Playing Pro-Wrestling, Freezing-style! - Ice Man and Gatchan *Mecha Power Punches - Super SpongeJack & Super PatrickJack *Magic Killer - Black Friday and Lore Vanguard Crossover *Bitter In-Law - Hei and Raph *Gods of the Heart - Steven and Gingka *The Dark Side - Steven and Shadow Steven *Omega Enforcers - Hercules and Leo *Narrve Thevies - Hawk and Owl *Dragon Slayer - Yuya and Zeke *Armed Shell - Zachary and Zeke *Human Elimation - Tri-Borg and Dark Angel *Kitty Kitty - Jaguar and Misty *Time to Die! - Death Wish and Jim Homicide *Tamaran Cousin - Razor (O) and Greyson *Star Genration - Steven and Steven Jr. *Star Genration II - Steven and Steven III *Star Genration III - Steven Jr. and Steven III *Shadow Brother Angel Sister - Steven Jr. and Rosa *Close to Heaven - Rosa and Georgia *Spirit to the Doom - Familiar and Kaibaman *The Evil Clone - Black Friday and The Lone Vanguard *Father-Son Kamehameha II - Gingka and Goku Jr. *Steel Bodies - Steel and Tarou *Overwatch Raise - Soldier 76 and Reaper *Duel of Evil - Yuya (B) and Kabiaman *Happy Family - Nemestock and Catia (P) *Snowflake Fall - Starla and Nicolas *Target Practine - Llewellyn and Tom *Made In Detroit - TJ Friday and Mark *Marvelous Pose Maker - CJAK and Ultimate Blade *Killer Bomb - King Irvin and Jokestar *Hard Time with Family - Hercules and Joel *Play the Game - Riddler and Jokestar *Silver Heart - Familiar and Rupert *Ends of Men - Famillar and Charming *Virus Blood - Rupert and Charming *The Big Bang - Devin and Ricky *Human Extincation - Kabiaman and Charming *Chara - Razor © and Charming *The Harem Killer - Nemestock and Troy DLC *Super Robotic Combo - John and Robo *Electric Tager Smash - Unten and Iron Tager *Ray-Mania! - Rayman and Globox *Rainbow Blue Cyclone - Zangief and R. Mika *Grand Fire Clash - John Cena and Shen Woo *Dino Overload - Regina and Amy Jackson *Holy Experience - Estellise and Giorno Giovanna *Devil Upper - Kamuz and King Lion *Cherry Blueberry Butt Bomber - Fiona and Elizabeth *Steel Made Heart - Joseph and Elizabeth *Spoons and Folks - Steven and Eric *Double Arrivederci - Steven and Marco *Happy Sibings - Fiona and Richter *The Flame of Ring - Bruce and Richter *Long-Distance Family - Steven and Stardrop *The Teardrop of the Father and Son - Stardrop and Andrew *The Order of Shadow - Stockgil and Stardrop *The Beat Down Class - Shad and Kenji *True King - Kenji and King *Sorrow Wind - Thomas and Lucas *The Forbidden Love - Ellis and N.D. *The Raging Storm - Andrew and Yantamu *Breaking Shock - Frederick and Wasp *The Smashing Knuckles - Ralph and Alvin *Tough Love - Roxie and Alvin *Earthquake Cause - Andrew and Robert *Hammer of Africa - Robert and Jaguar *Raining Rapier - Andrew and Lincoln *Omega and Alpha - Bruce and Lincoln *Strangle Bend - Gaster and Faith *Aku's Henchman and Daughter - Demongo and Chi *Poetry of Motion - Steven and Ralph *Best of the Slash Waves - Steven and Shador *More Than This - Ralph and Shador *Howl of Family - Ralph and Raphael *Unbound Liftup - Garnett and Oilver *Aerosmith - Garnett and Gingka *Injustice Flight - Raphael and Vivi *Breaking Drills - Raphael and Frederick *Flaming Blades - Frederick and Yen'fay *Better Than One - Moondust and TORR *Rocket Hammer Hooks - Jerrod and Terry *The Rulers of the Sun - Bruce II and Jimmy *Weather Report - Thomas and Lucas *Circus for a Psycho - Peacemaker and Quickdini *Believe in Magic - Peacemaker and Jeff *Smile Smile Smile - Quickdini and Arthur *Classic Magic - Henry and Rorek *Chains of Darkness - Rorek and Moondust *Reckoning Rage - Henry and Barron *The Plan of Breeze - Thomas and Brian *To the Winds - Lucas and Thomas *Welcome to the Asylum - Edward and Raph *BWM Generation - Edward and AJ *Victory Road - Casey and Clyde *Titan Punch - Greyson and Tyson *Twilight Flash - Greyson and Albatross *Sibings Mind - Albatross and Rorek *Sludge Massuence - Kimblery and Demitri *Flyaway Now - Greyson and Rosa *Dynamic Blast - Donny and Raphael *Stone Ocean - Jolyne and Speedwagon *Griffon Launch - Kevin and Tizoc *Lucha Lucha - El Sombra and Tizoc *Wonder Kitty's Park Ride - Chiara and Wonder Momo *Co-Op Team Attack - Scott and Ramona *Reach Out for the Truth - Yu and Sho *Kung Fu and Wrestling at the same time!? Cool! - Kung Fu Girl and Sakura *Sunrise in the Park - Shulk and Fiora *Brother and Sister - Dunban and Fiora *Palenke and Tangiers - Tam Tam and Cham Cham *Mad Ride - Marton and Chiara *Guardians of the God - Angel and Venis *Blood of Each Heart - Grim Jr. and Minnie *Heartless Love - Grim Reaper and Mandy *Painful Heart - Mandy and Nergal Jr. *Underfist - Irwin and Hoss *Bond of Hope - Yuya (O) and Kishi *Bond of Freedom - Rupert and Cinderella *Bond of Power - Zachary and Jakob Costumes *Steven Star - Biker Suit / Enforcer / God of Love *Jack the Hedgehog - Metal Jack / Super / True Ogre / Stocking Rose Redesign / Fleetway Super / Downfall / Sonic Boom / Human *Dean Brawl - Prison (NMA 6 & DB&HF Prolouge) / Futuristic / Heavy Artillery / White Knight / Cry Freedom *Simon Mist - Blackjack / Mist Saber Fighter *Fiona Blazela - Bikini / Mother Hair / Battle Armor / Dark Fiona / Swimsuit *Patricia the Skunk - No Wings / Stocking Rose Redesign / Super / Angel / Rainbow Power / Brazil Capoeira / Downfall / Sonic Boom / Human / Swimsuit *Layla the FoxSkunk - Witch Costume / Succubus / Downfall Outfit / Sable (Medieval Ancestor) / Dragonborn (Medieval Armour) / Swimsuit *Yuya Heiwa (O/B) - Obelisk Force / Pacifist Soul / Dark Paladin *Wally Ryan - War After Death / Gold Knight / Out of Breath *Bruce BlazeStar - Tear of the Lost / The Shadow Risk / Odin Hiro *Rosa Anarchy - Anarchy Warrior / Swimsuit *Andrew Stardrop - Masked Samurai / Weather Master / Shijjiro Iron *Rupert Charming - Hectare Guard / Vanguard / Silver Heart / Rebellion Soul / Sugerman *Jaguar Fatales - Anthro Jaguar / Grunt Disguise / Cry Freedom / Swimsuit *Shawn Voltage (Shawn/Voltage) - Vader / Cry Freedom / Punkstar *Brie May - Prison / Catsuit / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom *Devin Explosion - Prison / Ultimate Bomber / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom *Tank Miles - Prison / Heavy Armor / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom *Stockgil - Order / New Order / Goemon Ishikawa *Unknown Lester - Don Lester / New Order *Starla - Aurona / Icy / Snow Fairy / Swimsuit *Elisa Lostness - Masked Witch / Beautiful Dream / Swimsuit *Shadow Ace Grunt - No. 25 / Pandora *Lita Magic - Master Sorceress / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom / Swimsuit *Jessica Blood - Speed Demon / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom / Swimsuit *Pearl White - Skunk / Heavy Artillery / Pearl Black (Police Woman Outfit) / Cry Freedom / Swimsuit *Austin Slasher - Classic / Lone Wolf *Oscar South - Professor South *Steve Caraway - Key Master *Joseph Belmont - Richter Belmont *Angelo Punk - WASP / Candy Man *Zachary Phillips - Lady Killer / True Zach / Seven Swords Warrior *Kizer Genesis - Enforcers / Naverre / Night Rider *Moondust - Rorek *Owl Thunder - Eagle *Donato Strange - Doctor Strange *Raphael Star - Savior of Men *Hei Kazama - Mishima Zatbatsu / Hooded *Riddler Phantom - The Riddler *Peter Dunbar - Willaim Dunbar / XANA *Fear the Ripper - Fergal Ripper *Christian Lead - Striker High *Gingka Storm - Shirtless / Four Star / Ultimate Gohan *Eddy Feast - Son of Forbid / Alice Wish *Zuma the Large - Unstoppable / Frankenstrike *Reira Akada - Unhooded / L *Nergal Jr. - Classic / Grim Tales *Snowball - Cute Bunny *Riki *Max - Classic / Galaxy Knight *Jeff Fischer - Classic / Clone / Smoking Guns *Jim Homicide - Deadpool *Bret Astronomanov - Mandark *Toshi Yoshida - Classic / Thunder Samurai *Young Cricket *Llewellyn Travis - Masksman / L.T. *Hector Abrhams - Muscle / Powerhouse *Stockny Gat - New Order *Wilson Carl Jones - Healer *Boost Bass - Johnny Gat *Joey Crawler *Slash Master *Agito90 - Evil Agito / Neo Agito *Blizzard - Sub-Zero *Tremor *Steve Smith - For Akiko / New Steve / Enforcers *Orendi - Rouge Monster / Swimsuit *Shind Hasahi - Cinder / Scorpion *Duke McFury - Secruity Force / The Fury Cutter *Bruce Greyson - Nightwing *Shulk - Classic / Armor / Swinsult *TJ Friday - Suicide / Sugerman *Yang - Grag *Goku Jr. - Young / GT Goku *Mimi - Human / Afterlife / Swimsuit *Shiro Ink - Minus White *Kuro Ink - Plus Black *Micani - Southern Bee / Bee Warrior / Swimsuit *Kenchia - Icy Fox / Mother Fox / Swimsuit *Luna Fey - Psychic Armor Outfit / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom / Swimsuit *Paul the Merchant *Dee Dee II - Blossom *Soldier 76 - Jack Morrison / Commando / Night Ops / Daredevil / Immortal *Dan Daggerman *Venis - Venis / Venis X50 *Black - Shadow / Evil Mobius / Executioner / Enforcers *Jessie Abyss - Masked Freak / Enforcers *Charles Vesa - Conner Jigsaw / Enforcers *Justin Sawday - Mothman / Enforcers *Gill Bacon - Reyn *Valon James Crocodile *Lincoln Gilliam - Gaia Knight *Arthur Sugerman - The Honky Tonk Man *Tom Smith - Scout *Shad Irvin - Denoman *Kevin Lifeness *Jeff Goldbullet *Roxie Nickels - Pink LemonLime / / Swimsuit *Thomas Francis - Lord *Jason Mitchell - Liontamer *Billy Bobs - Motor Bobs *Phillips Dendsuki *Max Waker *Chi - Grim Tales / Afterburn / Ikra / Leia / Akuchi / Swimsuit *Robin Murakawa - Murakawa / Swimsuit *Lloyd Arcs *Carlite Crush - Bulldog *Snow Fairy - Nicolas Santa / Swimsuit *Super SpongeJack - Retro SpongeJack-100 / X20 (Mega Madness 1) / MK VI (MM2) / Karate Mode (MM3) / 7-TYPE (MM4) *Super PatrickJack - Retro PatrickJack-434 / X20 (Mega Madness 1) / MK VI / Wrestler Mode (MM3) / 13-TYPE (MM4) *Mark Freeman - Regal Superstar / Chicken Suit *Kung Jin - Jin / Shadow / Robinhood *Alex Winters - Angel Corps / Hectare / Swimsuit *Grace Mist (Haze) - Card Ejector / Swimsuit *Grace Mist (Afterlife) - Dark Magician Girl / Swimsuit *Crow Anarchy - Young Crow / Enforcers / Blind One *Wiz Banana - Wukong *Mettaton *Napstaton *Ronald Gat - Johnny Gat *Eddy the Clown - Dallas *Wally Beetles - KND Number 4 *Proyhas Warrior *Vambre Warrior - Vambre/ Swimsuit *Joseph Francis - Steel Master *Cyclone - Blackheart / Hectare Warrior *Mad Light - Cyborg / Cry Freedom *Leo Irvin - Hectare Samurai / Downfall / Enforcers / Omega / Pursuit Force *Steel - Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom *Ashley - Classic / Hectare / Swimsuit *Hercules Anarchy - Greek Legend / Unstoppable / Omega / Walk Alone *Rick - Classic / Enforcers / Vector *Bones - Hooded / WASP *Hawk - Classic / Nightblade / Wanderer *Ze - Black Mist / Stone Cold *Solid - WASP / Cry Freedom *Anti-Steven - New Order / Icy Steven / Pure Antis *Black Friday - Black Suicide *Daniel Toshida - Assassin / XANA Eyes / Toshida *CJAK - Secruity Force / Heavy Artillery / Christopter Lead *Judgement Day - Prototype *Familliar - Savage Murderer / Famillar Rupert *Dunban *Lynx Masterman - Swordw Heroine / Swimsuit *Leah Needlenam - Shatted / Swimsuit *Pure Brachion - Bull *Death Wish - Douglas Wish *Ice Man - Toon Ice Man *Gatchan *Victor Motors - Engineer *Reaper - Gabriel Reyes / Nevermore / Plague Doctor / El Blanco / Mariachi / Pumpkin *Luluco - Space Pistol / Swimsuit *Akko Kagari - Witch/ Swimsuit *Axel O'Brien - Fire Man *Vegeta Jr. - Classic / Vegeta *Doc Black - Blacklight / Talon *Ricky Bomber - Junkrat *Jacker *Explander *Clawer *Gammbot - Red / Green *Steven Jr. *Jack Majikina *Thumper Star *Fu Star - Mira / Demon King Dabura *Sun Swordsman *Kisara Masaki - Maiden Masaki / Swimsuit *El Sombra - Sin Cara *Whitefang Mikey *Lewis - Ghost / Human *Dodger Wall *Princess Caita (Pr/Pa) - Southern Queen / Swimsuit *Apollo Armors *Morrison Werewolf - Blackjack / Snake Eyes *HIM - Classic / Grim Tales *Kira Hisoka *Kane the Master - Hit *Garlik - Radiz *Nash - Nappa *Bokcho - Turtle / Fasha / Swimsuit *Kable and Karve *Ren Mumbo *Nora KaBoom - Talon / Swimsuit *Kenneth Diesel *Kevin Force - BWM *Johanna Spencers - MKX Mileena / MK9 Mileena / Swimsuit *Dennis Gunman *Armaldo Ramos *Danny Star - Danny Phantom / Danny Stardrop *Kanji Suzuka - Captain Falcon *Tommy Lynn (Haze) - Trashboy *Tommy Lynn (Afterlife) - Trashman / Junkyard Dog *Demitri Blade - Blackhearts / Shadow Ace / Enforcers *Maxwell Sins - Shadow Ace / Enforcers *Jean Hunter - Blood Wolf / Orange Wolf Fang Knight *Conner Jigsaw - Blackhearts / Toxin Shark *Mizuchi Sarina - Manga Writer / School Girl / Swimsuit *Razor (O/C) - Dragontamer (O/C) / R-avenger (O) / Reaper © / Dragon Master (O) / Sisterless (O) / Chara © *Octavia Baxter - The Girl *PC Justice - Hectare Guardian / King of Hex-Side *King Nemestock - King of Northern Kingdom / Parasite Leader *Kaibaman - Seto Kabia *Silver Heart Charming - Clone / Virus Host *Tri-Borg - Sektor / Cyrax / Smoke / Cyder Sub-Zero *Dark Angel - Changedroid *Carnage - Vemon *Jesse *Finlay Rival *Tarou 5200 *Steven III - Enforcer *Raph Irvin - Downfall / Aero / Enforcer / Cat Warrior *Enoku Shigeru - Famillar *Troy Hancork *Hugh Owain *Kuai Liang - Sub-Zero *Vegas Von Bluster - Brendan Rugal *Shenron Star - Future Trunks *Takishi Hakamura - Shinsuke Nakamura *Marx Death *Georgia Anarchy - Stocking II *Amy Rose (Hectare) - Normal / Swimsuit *Claymore Burner - Pyro *Misty Felix - Kitty Robber / Pink Knight / Swimsuit *Ultimate Blade *Derek Drowning *Spike Grass *Toxic McLovin *Lore Vanguard *King Irvin - Kenji Irvin *Zeke One *Flint Genesis - Nice Guy / Enforcers / Phantom President *Joey Anarchy - Skulker *Violin - Piccolo / Nail *Dreaded Z *Jokestar *Bruce Shador - Shadow Father / George Star *Ralph Star - Star Wolf / Dark Force *Garnett Storm - Aerobat Master *Oilver Creed - Peace in Mind *Vivi Lars - Butterfiles Clan / Savior of Men / Luise Meyrink / Swimsuit *Frederick Diamond - Crush Driller / Savior of Men / Neo *Yen'fay - Chon'sin King / Savior of Men *TORR - Past / Armor *Jerrod the 2nd - Liu Kang *Terry Spencers - Kung Lao *Bruce BlazeStar II - Hectare Warrior / Evil Hero / Blood Father / Power Trip *Jimmy Flame - Hectare Warrior / Flame Prince / Power Trip / Furnius / Monkey Catcher *Lucas Windblade - Irish Wind / Guardian of the Wind *Tobias - Darkari *The Great Quickdini *Peacemaker - Dude Love *Henry Sorcerer - Robin (FE) *Rorek the 2nd - Rorek / Beast Form *Barron J. Blade *Brian Mind *Edward Anarchy *Thomas Windblade - Hectare Warrior / Savior of Men *Casey Wilson - Hectare Warrior / Bad Enforcer *Clyde Alpha - Hectare Warrior / Good Enforcer *Tyson Spencer - Justice Titan / Cyborg *Albatross - Justice Titan / Raven / Swimsuit *AJ - AJ Styles *Kimberly Blade - Kneesocks / Swimsuit *Greyson Rocks - Briefs *Donny Abodo - Dynamo James / Savior of Men *Neo *Hope Anarchy - Bloom / Swimsuit *Jolyne Cujo - / Swimsuit *SpeedWagon *Chiara *Wonder Momo *Tizoc *Tam Tam *Cham Cham *Fiora *Scott Pilgrim *Ramona Flowers *Kung Fu Girl *Sakura Hagiwara *Yu Narukami *Sho Minazuki *Marton *Angel *Kishi Heiwa - Trey *Cinderella Charming - Hectare High / Hectare Warrior / Silver / Swimsuit *Jakob Phillips - Hectare High / Hectare Warrior *Seth Hero *Wade Genesis - Hectare High / Steam Punk Staker Boy *Slayer *Red Riding Hood *Big Bad Wolf *Dipper Pines - Original / Ford Pines *Chiko Akada - Hectare High / Yuzu / Swimsuit *Ashley Winters - Hectare High / Bikini *London Tlifford - Forbid Feast *Gideon Gleeful - Original / The Greedy Sheriff *Faith - Trustful Hero / Nega / Swimsuit *Grim Junior - Billy *Spawn - Al Simmon *Hoss Delgado - Underfist / Exterminator *Irvin - Underfist / Vampire Mummy *Azirel BlazeFire - True King / Northwest Lover *Redeemer - Phil Timper *Anubis the Hanged Man *Dexter Sargeal'Thor *Civila *Anti-Steven Jr. - ASJ / Raptor *Coyote Silverstein *Minnie - Ragdoll / Nergal / Swimsuit *Grim *Mandy - The Lust Queen / Fur Coat / Original Self / Youth Beyond / Swimsuit Soundtracks Main Menu *Onlap - From Dust to Ashes *Evalyn Awake - Nothing Remains *Cold Driven - Kingdom Come *Shadow Side - My Addiction *Sidewise - The Fool I Am *The Fallen State - You Want It *Cenacle - Rise Up *Dope - My Funeral *Stria - Rise From The Ashes *Aerolyn - The Architect *White Comic - This Ain't The End Of Me Battle Theme *Steven Star - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZPgkNu5OSA *Jack the Hedgehog - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGc4oCcZGs4 *Dean Brawl - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es4HIymI188 *Simon Mist - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBr65T8PKso *Fiona Blazela - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUWG9Q6IQMI *Patricia the Skunk - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBBYWNrdmIM *Layla the FoxSkunk - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nryoyHMxng4 *Yuya Heiwa - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QND59pIP7mM *Wally Ryan - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d5mpIyJn14 *Bruce BlazeStar - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_-J8LqJBKU *Rosa Anarchy - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUL0269awIk *Andrew Stardrop - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl6U-hG_ffo *Rupert Charming - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUMo4cPImUw *Jauger Fatales - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjHbZyN_Pmo *Shawn Voltage - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_snN5fRL9sM *Brie May - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qfr5dQX5Ig *Devin Explosion - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-Y9lcBfFgY *Tank Miles - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDDvej559s4 *Stockgil - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6Sy6thXuvM *Unknown Lester - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzxKkJO2V6g *Starla - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAVmOBaWN90 *Ellis Lostness - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqOGuQ1CQq0 *Shadow Ace Grunt - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UgGboVvA4k *Lita Magic - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdbwS2whGd4 *Jessica Blood - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lT6h6ACUpw *Pearl White - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vYCWi_DfUo *Austin Slasher - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzU6Xrd5VEI *Oscar South - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYiuv7SziJc *Steve Caraway - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s154t9cvz7A *Joseph Belmont - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5MAazLzrto *Donato Strangle - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bJtL58CytM *Angelo Punk - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPgQnbVvDTU *Zachary Phillips - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIVIq7EDK0g *Kizer Genesis - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bp1 ZkMq26A8 *Moondust - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzhyM7gp4aU *Owl Thunder - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9TpLV6A580 *Raphael Star - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIRTTH3Ynxg *Hei Kazama - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4LK6gByKXo *Riddler Phantom - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KP3DFYVsQN8 *Peter Dunbar - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNRhiLwLkWs *Fear the Ripper - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfhMYPBf-ag *Christian Lead - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSDnyVq0kao *Gingka Storm - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3NPlVd09Tc *Eddy Feast - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRjRemqMDA0 *Zuma the Large - *Reira Akada - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGcV3XNyiAI *Nergal Jr. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNlYMuFa3JU *Snowball - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKZuhGbbKDM *Riki - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTR2MlYdaPY *Max - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sX_54hHcEE *Jeff Fischer - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gf5cPQRtCE *Jim Homicide - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyxO8nnh3sU *Bret Astronomanov - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7z2PXI2joY8 *Toshi Yoshida - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8qFDyANfg4 *Young Cricket - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-2XtDWivK8 *Llewellyn Travis - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WV7_-34Mfk *Hector Abrhams - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tw5nVVMeHIo *Stockny Gat - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hs-SxiWXS8Y *Wilson Carl Jone - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jF271m-3ZBw *Boost Bass - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMUidOLHoJA *Joey Crawler - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5X-Ek_1W9wk *Slash Master - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p0FRbr7i1M *Agito90 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVCPSFvNlsY *Vector Shadows - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRP_wcYpxYQ* *Samurai Jack - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=At_Bv_pLM9k *Blizzard - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_ZJ9-OL5NQ *Tremor - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=th0VYx3Qymg *Steve Smith - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKd0H_gL_ro *Orendi - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMMciO5aWkA *Shind Hasahi - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzmmBXDpk88 *Duke McFury - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeRicL2FtUA *Bruce Greyson - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6UHAoikzzk *Shulk - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OfNgkxkM_o *TJ Friday - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gO2xYKhGXZs *Yang - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDAOJwwd6Uo *Goku Jr. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-I7kz9WU62g *Mimi - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVzHTGxGlsQ *Shiro Ink - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCeyAaLHgu8 *Kuro Ink - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spzkTueEUkA *Micani - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZPuD3mFtag *Kenchia - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PimH8PARtE *Luna Fey - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rm1TN5xqdzQ *Paul the Merchant - *Dee Dee II - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pn-Tp06_8s8 *DAMON 5 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3WNLxLZGH4 *Soldier: 76 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Is2Vu0CVu50 *Venis - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZaV6jiRn9g *Black the Hedgehog - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWA42v0OUVA *Jessie Abyss - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRVLcqZ_alU *Charles Vesa - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-GNJ27gcs0 *Justin Sawday - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Utt5XIHwbqA *Gill Bacon - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywA7yr8cd5Q *Valon James Crocodile - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5HY-NYhw_4 *Lincoln Gilliam - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiTvT1UYYfY *Arthur Superman - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpJWQlw9Xec *Tom Smith - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYVfESToZAM *Shad Irvin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsyondTsrqM *Kevin Lifeness - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQf1Tf_Ygr0 *Jeff Goldebullet - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gr9706xd7k4 *Roxie Nickels - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GmLz3k9328 *Thomas Francis - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-ILlBaZMHM *Jason Mitchell - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0ajBL15Knk *Billy Bobs - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ce1jDQKQ1Gc *Max Waker - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmjXgAJ76R0 *Lloyd Arcs - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lOL4_iW-UI *Chi - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TX9o6uZnEs *Robin Murakawa - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQtBoHIoEGo *Carlito Crush - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKOG5UM202Y *Snow Fairy - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOmB22zgtwQ *Super SpongeJack - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiY31VBm9p0 *Super PatrickJack - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIJG5nrzLQk *Mark Freeman - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-TS9a9gLSg *Kung Jin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgrdlLpFEEM *Alex Winters - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPbl6o9mGEs *Mettaton - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TgO-tN5wAM *Napsabot - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_g5offk8Og *Ronald Gat - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNeSAbWA_Yc *Eddy the Clown - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hnk-J59jyXc *Wally Beetles - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoxD-VVctts *Prohyas Warrior - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hquxs0hbFI *Vambre Warrior - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=audIBjtM6A0 *Joseph D. Francis - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgqbEE2G0T0 *Cyclone - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShY4ze7-dnk *Mad Light - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8fura0HyCM *Leo Irvin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSmloroOy9k *Steel - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fF0ly5oTYFU *Ashley - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9bu0Ge25js *Hercules Anarchy - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Cq-OAEUC3U *Rick the Crocodile - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3Z56kbrogE *Bones - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhSweU3CXi8 *Hawk the Thief - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFxLG7f3P44 *Ze the Charger - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50j2J9-JmU *Solid Mercer - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gMlFFXFJQc *Anti-Steven - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8awNQl1vybs *Daniel Toshida - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L896jWqOO8w *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClTpr8y9aO8 *Judgement Day - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sj-S3NHymM *Familliar of the Silver Heart - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMhUCzb7eaU *Dunban - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZ3j12pF84o *Shadow Steven - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2Ji_M7003Q *Leah Needlenam - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfcR1r0KnkA *Pure Brachion - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_Li5A8Yxy4 *Death Wish - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1IDJdFqMVk *Ice Man - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BrL58EaPA4 *Gatchan - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxeKX89fbP8 *Victor Motors - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHerZWcAaZQ *Reaper - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-zbYkTOCmM *Luluco - *Akko Kagari - *Axel O’Brien - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2M_4ahMBXKc *Vegeta Jr. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZvxpQUW5lk *Doc Black - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2K1E6wx_Sc *Ricky Bomber - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytaYp2Qhzxs *Steven Jr. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AukGt-TfFUc *Jack Majikina - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv8Q0PBwKpM *Thumper Star - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPnpPWrOMC0 *Fu Star - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MP9OwDqBpsY *Sun Swordsman - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9S3n5Lp3KvI *Kisara Masaki - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efRsU0s3dXQ *El Sombra - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Pjkr4G6yFc *Whitefang Mikey - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sORd0DoFL4Y *Lewis - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcxN1CZrImo *Dodger Wall - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Bit9KwXwUE *Catia - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTmJ1ztMa68 *Apollo Armors - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9OLF4kaslw *Morrison Werewolf - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gl6CAsKJ0Y *HIM - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kybah6TqINY *Kira Hisoka - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQCHZguRvzQ *Kane the Master - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l92BpDoFdak *Garlik - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_kaGw-cR4U *Nash - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6YmNyROlNQ *Bokcho - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBnuZnfA5bs *Ren Mumbo - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDrfQlkCcgo *Nora KaBoom - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Db31t2woyJk *Kenneth Diesel - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbJB3UsN2OE *Kevin Force - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFNDNCdLh0Q *Johanna Spencers - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzBwBwUYqqg *Dennis Gunman - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uykGi7vXAsk *Armando Ramos - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvYP6QUXFzw *Danny Star - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UG5um82E9I *Kanji Suzuka - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZCkPeUk5-A *Tommy Lynn - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6eu7FpV04A *Jacker - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eg2C3EOJMnM *Explander - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Bj6Z9VJHt4 *Clawer - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adyeFfG88tI *Gammabot - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47EB-v-lG3A *Demitri Blade - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8j4rurILUE *Maxwell Sins - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4nM569vZho *Jean Hunter - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4re9ZNtMKcw *Conner Jigsaw - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HLWI4iUk44 *Mizuchi Sarina - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEGU0LOTTX4 *Razor Blazefire - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sk7A71tXOL0 *Octavia Baxter - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Llw4fiAGh2g *PC Justice - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G5WZzvepvI *King Nemestock - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jp5y5a4Qcto *Kaibaman - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHqqzuQxrh0 *Silver Heart Charming - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiUIho8HZhY *Tri-Borg - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlbNgLF8D9s *Dark Angel - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlY1rkmTQMc *Carnage - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gskDcG7WLNs *Jesse - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEmIcfFZ0As *Finlay Rival - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rWFFNkKjAw *Tarou 5200 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Bmn2OsZeYo *Steven III - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BR54N2ogtV0 *Raph Irvin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kAoGVVtGUM *Enoki Shigeru - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gz68NrOcJfk *Troy Hancork - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eq_PJ999gMI *Hugh Owain - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EloYtFuQiT0 *Kuai Liang - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsB7Pm5dJD0 *Vegas von Bluster - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iy4WUVI7Lrw *Takishi Nakamura - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3L4uG84ivz4 *Marc Death - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFpUt1Ywcok *Georgia Anarchy - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xlVxlSDT8o *Crow Anarchy - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JP1aqu0NKs4 *Wiz Banana - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv7vkNfCLjQ *Joel Anarchy - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4wPNgH2XiA *Amy Rose (Hectare) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXHw8o6UI9M *Ultimate Blade - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRT2GVq-6S0 *Grace Mist - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7NU4zONEH4 *Shenron Star - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtg8FtvNmY8 *Violin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE84hesozZc *Misty Felix - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPHlJdykif8 *Claymore Burner - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhnhMIJKSHs *Derek Drowning - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_ods23H-_Q *Spike Grass - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRbavZM23h4 *Toxic McLovin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3jjQyxWY28 *Lore Vanguard - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VXSc9VynfA *Dreaded Z - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr8NbpumIao *Jokestar - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYZw09pSN3U *King Irvin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDMKZYKTVOU *Zeke One - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ch5o7_Ob_Rg *Flint Ghetsis - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_OriJamXsY *Elizabeth Valentine - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrTVMGg1P54 *Eric Erdbeere - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1qFREvDGeg *Marco Mirolli - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boEdNS1k04o *Richter Blazela - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ljn0JbZ20Do *Danny Stardrop - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxy-EWvnbLI *Kenji Irvin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olBLQvM9x0c *Lucas Windblade - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qLGExC0kCU *Nunchuck Dude - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdA6AOOUezM& *Yantamu Kotan - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyzjFJ2Ytho *Wasp Gamelon - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOSnluHIz9s *Jacob Marks - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXNjnt3LrSo *Alvin Nickels - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_lra7ggFCs *Robert Young - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwt7oZ4OwJI *Londen Donnel - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxuAgwnVy1s *W. B. Gaster - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPSgfQGSyUA *Demongo - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rPaP4B9PEU Quotes *Calamity Trigger/Quotes Gallery *Calamity Trigger/Gallery Glossary of Unfortunate Destiny *Calamity Trigger/Glossary of Unfortunate Destiny Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Team Future Speed Category:Calamity Trigger